Paperwork Can be Fun?
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: Emily and Hotch decided to play a game with there paperwork and there secrets. A lot of paperwork, a game, two in love profilers and a lot of hidden secrets. A fun little piece with lots of emotions, all kinds of emotions. For PYOP Challene
1. Chapter 1

**OK here it is. This was actully difficult. I have decided that if i get people intrested i will do a few more chapters or it will be just a short story! What do you think? OK this is done to the PYOP Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. This is the first time i join so i dont reallly know if this is how its supposed to be? Im actully really worried about this. But besides my concerns i wanted to make it fun! So enjoy and review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Pairing is: Hotch/Prentiss**

**Scenario is: Character A & B are late at the office because of paperwork**

**I guess its Emily Prentiss A and Aaron Hotchner B**

**Paperwork can be fun?**

It was late the team had all left to their own homes. They all couldn't wait to get home and rest. All as always exempt Emily and Hotch.

Emily worked in her desk with occasional glances to his office. She couldn't help it was just natural. She would look up and notice that he was still focused on the files and she would return to work.  
Emily Prentiss had been in love with her superior since a few months back. When he worked for her mother she respected him like any other employee or family friend. When she first joined the BAU she saw him as an obstacle for her to realize her dream job. Later as a friend and then as a close friend but now she knew that she had fallen in deep love with Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron Hotchner, he would allow himself to look down to the bullpen on occasions. He knew that if she were ever to turn around and see him, he would die of embarrassment. She would know how he felt.  
He had always found her attractive and a very outgoing person. When he worked for her mother he saw her as the Ambassador's daughter and nothing else. When she came in and ready to work, he felt like he was failing Elle. He felt guilty for what had happened to her. Emily had replaced her and he hadn't even had a say in it. She then proved to care more about him then he did for her at least professionally. The she became a friend through everything. But now she was much more than that. He loved her.

He looked once more to the bullpen and saw that it was completely dark. Not that it was very eliminated. But now her light was off.

He decided to check. Hotch began walking to the door. When he opened the door he heard a loud noise. Something fell. Then he heard Emily murmur "Damn it"

Hotch hadn't noticed what or who fell until he heard her, he then called out to her, "Prentiss? What happened?"

He saw in the dark shadows something jump then she said, "Damn it Hotch, you scarred me. Nothing the light turned off so I got up... Didn't notice that and fell."

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yeah, just I'm going to head home I can't finish it in the dark." She said quietly

"You should get some sleep Prentiss but if you want to stay then come on in my office is open." He said smiling even though Emily couldn't tell with the darkness

"I'm going to take you up on that offer." she said walking up

Once she took a seat on the chair in front from Hotch she looked at him.

He took a seat in his usual seat when he looked up he noticed her looking at him.  
"What?" he asked

"Have you notice that you look worried or concerned even though you're simply doing paperwork?" She asked

"When has paperwork ever being 'FUN' Prentiss?" Hotch asked

"Now, let's play a game. Let's see who finishes the file first. Whoever loses has to answer any thing the other asks." Emily said with a grin

"Prentiss! What are we five?" Hotch asked not approving

"I really doubt that a five year old plays this. Come on Hotch lighten up. You can get to know me more. Come on!" Emily pouted

"Prentiss!" Hotch warned

He looked at her pouting and then though 'What the hell' and said, "Fine but when were done we never speak of any of it again, deal?"

"Deal!" Emily agreed quickly she knew Hotch would win and she really wouldn't want her secrets to get out

They both set got their files and began. About five minutes later Hotch put his pen down.  
"You're done?" she asked

"Yes, now finish while I think of something." he ordered

She did as told and finished a few minutes later. She looked up to him and saw a smirk on his face and she knew that he would make her regret suggesting the game.

"Describe the worst date of your life." Hotch said

Emily thought about it and decided she needed to get out of it and said, "I said questions?"

He chuckled and said, "What was the worst date of your life?"

**So? I know short but i wanted to get it out so that you all know i am doing this! Please review and tell me tour truthful thoughts please!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK thanks to all her are reading it means a lot thanks for the reviews they keep me updating so thanks so much and please review!**

**I also wanted to say from the bottom of my heart that god bless all the people who died in September 11, 2001 thant no one will be forgoten and that god bless the soliders and therir families now! Thank you!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"My worst date really, you couldn't come up with something more creative?" asked Emily remembering how embarrassing her worst date was

"You're stalling!" Hotch said with a grin

"Hotch!" Emily warned then took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but it's so embarrassing, my mother has holding a ball. A yearly ball, well I met this really interesting guy, he was so handsome and charming. He asked me out so I said yes, our first date was supposed to be romantic it had the setting for it. We were currently in Miami so we went out for dinner then a walk on the beach. The dinner was awkward; all he would mention was his mother. 'My mother loves...' 'My mother has been too...' my mother hated...' everything was about his mother I found it awkward but not enough for it to be my worst date. But when we were in the beach he called his mother and asked for permission to get wet. Apparently she said no. Because he started arguing about her washing his pants and then actually jumped up and down and kept saying, 'But, why not?' Hotch it was awful he was acting like a five year old boy." Emily explained as red as a tomato

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, not just because of everything but also because she was a profiler. He wondered if she noticed the attachment to his mother in their first meeting. "That is bad. I thought you would say something like the guy trying to get you in bed." Hotch laughed

"No! That's not that bad... I just say no. But this guy... Ahhh... People were starring." she explained still red

"So, let's get going with the paperwork? That way I get another question" Hotch asked with a confidence that Emily liked

"I can beat you!" Emily said smiling

"Let's see." Hotch said

They both grabbed the next file on the stacks. They both for a moment forgot about their game and once again began agents for the BAU.

That soon ended when Emily got out of her seat and said, "I'm done!"

Hotch couldn't believe it he looked at his file and saw that he needed at least another two minutes. Then he looked at Emily's and saw that it was an easier file. "That's not fair, Prentiss, you got an easy file."

Emily took her seat again and asked with a smile, "Is the bad, Agent Hotchner complaining?"

"No, just ask, Prentiss!" Hotch said leaning back in his seat

"Would you ever want more kids?" Emily found herself asking. Yeah she wanted to know if she him could ever really form a family but she also feared his answer.

"That's what you decide to ask?" Hotch asked then smiled and said, "Yeah, I think I want at least three more."

Emily had not seen that coming. Maybe for him to say one but not three. She was shocked and asked, "Three?"

Hotch smiled at her response and said, "Yeah, two girls and another boy."

Emily understood but she still wanted to know why that exactly so she asked, "Why?"

Hotch hadn't really thought about that. He just knew that he wanted to be a father to two girls and two boys. Since got married with Haley. "I'm not quite sure. It's just I always wanted two little girls to watch play dolls and two boys to watch run around and play."

Emily smiled but she knew that it might be getting too personal. That's when she realized it was going to get even more personal as the game went on.

**I KNOW SORT OF SHORT BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! Also if any body has a question that Emily or Hotch could ask each other just tell me in a review or PM me please! I will try my best to use it!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here you all go! And this is changing the emotions a little i will go other emotions soon! Thanks for all the reviews they keep me updating! Please keep them coming!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

They both started to do there paperwork again when Emily looked up to see Hotch focused on his file. "Where is Jack?"

"You're done?" asked Hotch surprised since they had just started the files

"No, I'm just wondering. It's late and you should be home with him." Emily said concerned

"Jessica, asked if she could take him to visit his grandparents for their anniversary... What about you, Why aren't you home Emily?" asked Hotch looking up at her

"Focus, Sir. Unless you are done I believe I'm not required to answer." Emily said with a wide grin

"Not fair, Agent Prentiss I answered. Now tell me." Hotch said with a smile

"Well... I don't know I guess I just don't want to be home and be alone. Don't get me wrong I sometimes love being alone but after a case I... Just prefer begin with someone or... I don't know." Emily confessed quietly

Hotch knew the feeling he had felt it since he and Haley divorced. Since then he became obsessed with the job even more. He remembered how sometimes Gideon, Elle, and Reid would be at work after he left and before. That changed when Haley had divorced him.

They both went back to the files and once again back to FBI agents for the BAU.

Both Hotch and Emily couldn't wait to finish. Hotch had all ready thought if the question he wanted to ask. While Emily was certain she would once again win.

Emily was right as soon as she placed her pen down she smiled and waited for a frowning Hotch to look up. She smirked and said "I won, I guess you, Sir, will have to get used to me beating you."

"Next file you are getting it from my stack." Hotch said finishing off his file

Emily smiled and nodded, and then asked, "What did you think of me, when you first met me?"

Hotch couldn't believe that she had asked that. He didn't know if it would offend her. He saw her as the Ambassador's daughter and nothing else. But there always had been a secret about the time he spent with the Ambassador. "Nothing... Well not nothing but you were young... I saw you as the Ambassador's daughter. You were still in high school I remember it was your senior year. You had just been accepted to Yale."

"Not what I meant Hotch. I'm not stupid I know, you heard an argument with my mother about my profession and you and other agents were mentioned." Emily explained as she remembered the argument with her mother.

Emily had just been accepted to Yale and when her mother learned about that she was proud. But when she heard about Emily's desire to join the FBI she was disappointed and disapproved. She had yelled at Emily telling her that her life would be ruined that she wouldn't have the opportunity to raise a family. And that say after day she would show up home with countless bruises and scars. Ambassador Prentiss had made it clear that she didn't want her daughter wasting her life like Hotch and the other agents working for her, when she could be the one in charge the one hiring them and not working for someone else. Emily had fought her mother's every word.

Hotch snapped, Emily out of her memory when he confessed, "I thought you were dedicated and passionate. You weren't going to let anyone stop you from being, what you wanted. I liked it."

"I had always wondered. I just never had the chance to ask." Emily confessed

"I even looked for you..." Hotch said forgetting that he had never told Emily about his feelings. Once he saw her wide eyes he knew that she wouldn't let it go so he continued, "I wanted to see if you had really gone for what you wanted."

Emily smiled at the thought of Aaron Hotchner looking for her. Wondering about her." Hotch noticed her smile and smiled as well.

They both got back to work on their files. Emily remembered then that she and Hotch had forgotten to get the files from each other. Before she said anything she sensed Hotch looking down at her. She then saw that on tip of his closed file was his personal pen. He was done.

"I have your question, are you ready?" asked Hotch with a smirk. Notch was not s nervous person. Not shy in any way. But he was nervous, be wanted to know so badly yet he was terrified to find out the answer. He felt like a child asking his crush about the guys she liked.

Once Emily was done with her file she said, "Shoot!"

"Who would you date? Morgan, Rossi, Reid, or me? Why and why not the rest?" asked Hotch

Emily froze she wanted to shout out in that moment that him and only him. She knew she couldn't after all, he didn't feel the same way, or did he? She then took a deep breath and said, "Not Reid, I love him but as a younger brother or even a son. Rossi, hell no! His too old, I all ready past the stage in my life were I liked older guys. And I see him as a father figure." Emily paused that left Morgan and Hotch. She couldn't say Hotch would be the only one she would date. She knew she could never date Morgan; he was a brother to her and only that. But she also couldn't say no to him either she also couldn't say no to Hotch that would be saying she didn't love him and that was a HUGE lie.

"So... Morgan?" asked Hotch while he really wondered about himself and only himself.

"I... I guess... I think I would only dare you or Morgan" Emily said blushing

Hotch couldn't help but smile wide. His grin went to his eyes. He was happy that she could see herself dating him... But she could also see herself dating Morgan. Morgan? He remembered that there was a point where he actually believed they made a good couple. But now the only person he could see her with was with him... And only him.

**So i will go back to funny! i just wanted a dramatic chapter! hahha did anybody like it? review and tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK i am so sorry it took so long to update! i am going to to update this story very soon! And i think that one more chapter should do it or more I'm not sure yet, what do you think? Well also thanks so much for all the reviews i had never had such a number of reviews for a chapter thanks it means a lot! Thanks and please keep reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR CELEBRITIES MENTIONED! Trust me i wish i did Brody Jenner and Hotch at least! Oh and Beckham! **

Emily still thought about Hotch's last question and she couldn't help but blush. She was doing a file from Hotch's stack and vice versa, since they forgot too last time.

By the time Emily's blush disappeared Hotch was done. He looked at her and she seemed so professional and she was but she was also human.

He put his pen down and waited for Emily to finish with a smirk. He knew what he was going to ask.

Emily finished thinking she was first, until she looked up and saw a smirking Hotch looking at her. She was surprised and asked, "You're done?"

"Yeah, and I have my question ready." Hotch said with a chuckle and devilish smirk, and he asked, "What celebrity would you sleep with?"

Emily's mouth dropped open, her boss... Aaron Hotchner the man that never cracked a joke... He never even smiled, had asked who she would sleep with. Emily was shocked but she saw Hotch chuckling in his seat and she began thinking.

George Clooney? No he wasn't her type. Johnny Depp? No she wasn't a Johnny Depp fan. Orlando Bloom? No... Well maybe he in a way looked like Hotch or at least she thought of Hotch when she saw him. But there was also Brad Pitt, David Beckham, Carlos Bocanegra, and Brody Jenner... Oh yeah he was her type but not as much as Hotch. Or even compared to Hotch.

"Prentiss I said tell me his name not start imagining it." Hotch said laughing

Emily was red, she wasn't imaging anything she was thinking of the right guy to say but I guess it didn't look like it to Hotch. She bit her lip and said, "Orlando Bloom or Brody Jenner."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, he would have never thought of Emily saying either of them, Orlando Bloom just seemed so common, yet I guess that's why Emily surprised him, but Brody Jenner he had heard if his clothing line but he didn't know if he was famous just for that so he asked, "Who's Brody Jenner?"

Emily was still red, but she was surprised by Hotch's question. She smiled and answered, "He is a television personality, a model and the son of an Olympic Athlete, has a clothing line, and Kim Kardashian is his step sister. And his hot." Emily was surprised she said the last part of it. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks burn with heat.

Hotch was laughing, Emily was so red and he just wanted to take a picture and hang it where he could see it, she looked just adorable. He was interrupted by the tomato looking Agent that said, "Ok, I say we get back to work after all I only have another three files. So that gives me three chances to get you red."

As soon as Emily said that Hotch couldn't hold his laughter in, not that he was really trying. And said, "Oh, Emily there are other ways of getting me red."

Emily couldn't believe that side of Hotch the man always seemed so serious so professional but now...?

Emily didn't say anything to Hotch's last statement she just grabbed a new file and waited for him to grab one of his own. Once they mutually agreed to continue they both focused on the files and only the files.

Emily couldn't believe it the file she had gotten was the one she and Reid had discussed hours ago. They had talked about everything in it. It was a difficult file but she all ready knew what she needed to do. She quickly finished and said, "I'm done; now I get to ask you something." She couldn't help but laugh she wanted to make Aaron Hotchner blush. Not for revenge but for the fun it would be.

Hotch couldn't believe it they had just started the files, about two minutes before, and she was done. He had an easy file and had seen that hers was far more complicated yet she finished, he quickly finished and looked up to see a smiling Emily. " Just ask Prentiss?"

"How come I'm Prentiss one moment and Emily another?" asked Emily truly confused

"That's your question? It's just..." Hotch began surprised that she would waste an opportunity like that to ask that

"No... I want to know but that's not my question. Just forget it." Emily interrupted then took a deep breath and her smile reappeared and she said "Okay... Who would you sleep with, Strauss, JJ, Elle... Or me?"

Hotch chuckled he knew Emily would come up with something to get back at him. She had just combined his last two questions and took them to new levels. He decided that he wasn't going to be around the bush, he was tired of pretending to just see her as an Agent she was more than that and if this was his opportunity he was taking it. He said with total confidence and without thinking time, "You."

Emily hadn't expected him to be so blunt. She was the blunt one, no? He didn't even say anything else. She could feel her checks burning again and she cursed herself for blushing when the intention was to make Hotch blush and not her. She decided that she wasn't going to let that end there. She asked, "Why?"

Hotch smiled, he was trying not to burst out laughing at her reaction and he got up fixed his tie and then bent over the desk. He was an inch from Emily's face and they could both feel there hot breaths on each other's faces as he answered in a low husky voice, "Agent Prentiss I do believe that out of those options... And many more you are way better."

Hotch pulled back and once again took a seat in his chair. He looked at a wide eyed Emily looking back at him. He couldn't hold it in anymore he laughed, not at her or the thought of sleeping with her but the way Emily's question went.

Emily quickly regained her posture and grabbed another file. She waited for Hotch to grab one too. But he was just looking at her, so she asked, "What?"

"I call you Emily because I want to be able to have that right, but when I do call you Emily you seem to act the same so I go back to Prentiss but then you seem to get disappointed and then I go back to Emily and so on." Hotch explained as he hadn't given her, the answer to her other question

Emily smiled and she looked down at her file and as she was about to pick up her pen, Hotch asked, "Why don't you call me Aaron?"

Emily knew that it was only fair that she answered so she confessed, "Only Dave calls you, Aaron, and I don't know I feel like you might bite my head off." Emily joked

Hotch knew that the team all felt like that but he didn't want Emily to feel like that so he smiled and said, "How about you call me, Aaron and I'll call you Emily."

Emily thought about it, she would love to do that but she also knew that, that would tell the team that something was up, when it wasn't? Or was it? Emily quickly nodded and they both looked at each other and then proceeded to work on their paperwork.

**I mentioned in the chapter that they had three more games and i was thinking one more chapter but then i got to thinking they could always help the team with their paperwork? What do you think? **

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is and i'm sorry i haven't updated so fast! I will update asap and there will be an update thanks to all who have asked for it specially TML who's idea i'm going to use to continue thanks. And well have fun! Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I don't own Barney, or Pinocchio. I do have a barney doll and backpack though, and a wet Pinocchio book and somewhere i hid the movie! **

Both agents had been quietly working for a few minutes. That's until Emily, literally jumped and said, "Yes! I'm done!"

Hotch looked up and saw that she had a HUGE grin on her face. He knew that she had something big coming towards him. So he quietly and quickly finished of his paperwork and put his pen down.  
"What was your weirdest hairstyle?" asked Emily smiling

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, and said, "Really? I thought you had something better." he looked at a smiling Emily and decided to answer, "When I has around twelve to fourteen I tried the whole bad boy thing, so I had spiky hair and wore a bandana."

Emily busted out laughing just the thought of Aaron Hotchner wearing a bandana was unbelievable to her. Once she was done laughing she looked at Hotch, who had an embarrassed look, looking at her. She took in a few breaths then said, "I need to see a picture of that."

"Hell No!" yelled Hotch with an embarrassed smile

"Come on, I swear I won't laugh." Emily said not believing herself, thus laughing again

"Yeah, I so believe that." said Hotch sarcastically.

Once Emily calmed down again, she said, "Please, I know you have a picture. I bet you have one in your office." Hotch shot Emily a questioning glance and she explained, "You separate your private life so much from the job, all but Jack, you use him for support... He's the reason you do this job. You have a picture album of Jack here... In your bottom right hand drawer" Emily saw Hotch's questioning glance and explained further, "You're right handed and as much as you want Jack close you don't want him, too close. You need to protect him."

Once Emily had explained all that Hotch was silent, until he found his voice and asked, "How do you know all that?"  
"I too am a profiler she said with a slight smile

"I thought we weren't supposed to profile each other." He said and once he saw the look on Emily's face that said 'like you don't do it' he chuckled and said, "So how does that have to do with my photo?"

"You want Jack to learn from you... Thus your 'mistakes' so you have some pictures of you, in the back of Jack's pictures." Emily finished with a smirk then quickly said, "Let me see it, please."

"Emily!" Warned Hotch

"Aaron!" Emily warned back

"If I let you see it, you have to let me see a picture of you." said Hotch

As soon as he said that, Emily's grin disappeared, she had hidden her high school picture from him last time, why would he just let him see it now? Emily thought about it and finally agreed and said, "Ok, but I also want to see a picture of you after that 'phase' deal?"  
Hotch had never showed anybody pictures of him when he was younger. He actually hated all pictures of himself. His mother had been all into photography but he simply hated it... When it was him. He knew he had a few pictures of him in the album so he nodded and said, "Fine!"

Emily smiled and quickly grabbed her wallet and pulled out a folded picture in credit her card slot and held on to it. Hotch also went to his bottom right drawer and got out from the bottom of some files, Jack's baby album.  
He quickly got out two pictures hidden behind, Jack's first birthday party.  
"Ok, here." Hotch said handing Emily two face down wallet size pictures. And reaching for a crumpled picture from an embarrassed Emily.

Emily was the first to see a picture of a small boy, he was short for his age, he was paler and had black hair, like Hotch said, his hair was spiky and he had a black bandana. And was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt and black leather jacket. As soon as Emily saw it, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. He looked so much like a little thug; she knew that no matter how much he dressed like one, Hotch was not a man that had any background like that.  
Hotch could feel his cheeks getting red so he quickly looked down and began to unfold the picture. He saw a picture of a teenage Emily dressed in black and with uncontrollable hair. He chuckled which got the attention of a, still laughing Emily.

As soon as she saw that he was looking at her picture she changed picture to see the after Hotch.

In the picture was of a taller Hotch, with a plaid tucked in shirt, with khaki pants over his hips. The picture of a classic nerd. In his hands was a coin. Emily didn't find it surprising that their unit chief was a nerd, that was exactly why she found it hilarious that he was once a 'bad boy'.

"What you're not going to laugh?" asked Hotch with a smile

"No, I actually saw this coming." Emily said

"Why does everyone say that?" asked Hotch remembering that Elle had too said that

"It's just, you seem like the type of guy that was a total nerd in high school then calmed down in college" explained Emily with a chuckle

Both agents silently nodded and continued with their work. While each agent was busy sneaking the picture of the other agent into their pockets the other took their picture.

Emily was so glad that her case file was almost done that when she finally finished she smiled and said, "I'm done!"  
Hotch a second later put his pen down and looked up to see Emily with a child like grin on her face.

"Do you dye your hair?" asked Emily  
Hotch was dumbfounded and asked, "Why do you keep asking about my hair?"

"I find it... Interesting how guys care so much about their hair, too." Emily explained with a chuckle

"Why do you say that?" asked Hotch still not understanding

"You, Rossi, and Reid care so much about your hair. I've noticed. Mostly you and Reid." Emily explained

"Ok? I do dye my hair, with the shampoo dye thing, happy?" Hotch said as Emily quickly nodded with a huge grin on her face

"Why?" Hotch asked

"Because... Well when guys dye their hair, they say they have stronger roots." Emily explained

"And...?" asked Hotch

"I like to hold on to guy's hair." Emily said with a flirty smile

Emily got what she wanted, Hotch was bright red. Emily couldn't help but laugh, she knew that would make him blush.

Hotch quickly cleared his throat and began working on paperwork and Emily did too. Hotch knew that he needed to change the questions from his hair, to something he would love to know of Emily.

Hotch finally got the opportunity to ask when he put his pen down and saw Emily still completely focused on her file.

Soon Emily looked up and saw Hotch waiting so she finished her paperwork off then looked up to see a devilish grin on the unit chief's face.

"What was your first nightmare?" asked Hotch, the reason for him to smile so much was that he was remembering his. He knew young children had weird 'nightmares'.  
Emily immediately blushed; the idea of telling Hotch her first nightmare was horrible to her. She had never said it out loud to anyone and even with the years she had found it silly.

"Come on, Em. I'll tell you mine." Offered Hotch as he knew how horrible they could truly be.

"Fine." Emily began. She took a deep breath and said, "I was 4. I had just read the book Pinocchio, that day, and watched the movie. At night I was in my room, like always I fell asleep normally... I was on a yellow taxi cab, roller-coaster car... My dad was with me, but then all of a sudden the wolves from Pinocchio are in the car behind us... When I try to run, I notice that we're on top and the roller-coaster starts going fast... And when I look over my dad isn't there only the wolves and... I don't know... I remember waking up crying. Then the next morning throwing the book in the pool."  
Hotch hadn't even able to hold in his laughter. Emily the FBI agent that never showed fear was afraid of a Disney movie.

"I know, I know I sounded pathetic but I was young. What was your's?" asked Emily as the redness in her cheeks went down

Sadly for Aaron Hotchner, the redness crept up his cheeks as he remembered he that he had said, that he would tell her, his. He took in a deep breath and said, "I was 5, and I was in a maze like place. It was dark, and well... Barney was walking behind me and even if a ran he was still walking behind me. I guess I got scared... Stupid purple dinosaur chased me. I woke up screaming. That's also why, I hate some of Jack's toys. I never told Haley so she bought Jack, Barney toys."  
Emily was laughing; she had loved that figure when she was young, just to imagine Hotch screaming because Barney was walking behind him, made her laugh.

**I actually liked it did you? Oh that reminds me thanks so much for the reviews! Oh i wanted to say that Emily's 'nightmare' is real, it was my first nightmare and i was so scarred i hid the movie and have never watched it since then, hahhaah, oh and i also through the book into the pool, and it was the picture book that's why, hahahha, And Hotch's 'nightmare was my best friends nightmare, Fernanda, hahaahah except it was 'Hey Arnold' not Barney chasing her i had to change it hhahaha! Well Review and tell me what you thought thanks so much!**

**THUNDER BRAT **

**(Teresa)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK first a few comments, First; sorry i didn't update sooner i was out of town on a road trip/ emergency so i couldn't update. Second; i found out from cousin that they are not wolfs in Pinocchio they're foxes but like i said i haven't seen the movie since that day. Thanks you to people who told me there dreams now i don't feel so dumb. Third; i need questions people so please help! And review and thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily and Hotch had both finished off their paperwork, and both were getting leave. Hotch knew that things between Emily and him could either stay the same or he could do something about his feelings.

"Hey, Emily, do you want to go get..." Hotch began

"Hey Hotch... Oh hey, Em. Sorry, Hotch I need these files in by tomorrow." JJ said walking in and interrupting.

"It's okay, JJ, good night." Hotch said.  
JJ immediately noticed that Hotch didn't want to. So she quickly said her good byes and headed out with a huge smirk on her face.

JJ quietly murmured, "Barney"

"What was that, JJ?" asked Hotch before she closed the door, and truly not hearing what she said.

"Nothing." JJ said with her smile and once again said her good byes and exited.

"Hotch." Emily said looking at him as he once again sat back in his desk.

"Sorry, Emily. Have a good night." Hotch said not even wanting to look up.

"I can help you. You'll finish faster... And I get some more questions answered." Emily said chuckling at the end.

Hotch looked up, to see that Emily was serious, and said, "You don't have too. Head home, and get some rest, it's late."

"Awwhh are you scared, what did I embarrass the big bad Agent Hotchner?" joked Emily as she took her seat in front of him.

"Not, a chance bring it on Emily." Said Hotch chuckling himself

Both Agents went straight to the stack of files and began working. They both wanted to finish and ask their question.

Luckily for Hotch, he finished first and asked, "What was your first crush like?"

Emily was finishing up her paperwork, and began thinking about Hotch's question and knew she really didn't want to tell him.

Emily quickly finished and put her pen down and began, "I was seven, he was a kid in my class, and I don't know I found him cute and he was so funny or at least I thought he was. During lunch we would go out into the courtyard and play 'mud ball'."

"Wait, what's mud ball?" asked Hotch  
Emily smiled at her young innocence and continued, "Well it's just a muddy field and a muddy ball, and you throw the ball to a fence and that's it. Well I would play and get home muddy and of course the Ambassador wouldn't like that."

"Why all the resentment towards the Ambassador?" asked Hotch.  
"It's nothing." Emily said trying dodge the question.

"Emily. If you don't want to tell me then it's okay. But if you do I'm here." Hotch said placing his hand on top of hers.

Emily took a deep breath and said, "It's just, she took all of my young innocence away. I couldn't be a child around her. I had to act full grown since I could remember."

"And you recent her for it." Hotch said.  
"Is that not enough. My whole life I had to pretend to be what I wasn't. I had no real friends because, thanks to her I moved. She was never there for me when I needed her and she still isn't."

"I never meant it like that, Emily. I'm sorry." Hotch said putting his hand on top of hers in support.

They were both silent until they both agreed to continue.

They both continued with their paperwork. And both wanted to ask something that would lighten the mood again.

Luckily for Emily she finished and quickly a smile appeared on her lips.  
Hotch noticed that she was done so he also finished up.

"Have you ever been caught or almost caught?" asked Emily

"Caught? In, what?" Hotch said confused

Emily instantly regretted asking that. She didn't want to explain that to her boss, but she knew that he wouldn't let it go.

"You know, doing it." Emily said as her cheeks turning red.

Hotch in that moment knew what she was talking about but he wanted her to say it, and asked, "What's it?"

Emily groaned, "You know what."

A smirk was on Hotch's face as he wanted her to ask, not that he was really looking forward to answering but he wanted her to say it.

Emily's cheeks were, now, bright red, and she cursed herself for thinking of that.

"How old are you, you can't say it." Asked Hotch chuckling

"You just said 'it' too." Emily pointed out.

"Okay... So, have I ever begin caught or almost? Yes, when I was in college." Hotch said as his cheeks also turned red.

"Ooooh explain Agent." joked Emily  
"A gentleman has no memory." Hotch said chuckling

"Ha come on, Aaron, I'll tell you mine. And I can bet you that yours isn't as bad as mine." Emily said trying to convince him.

"Fine... It was with Haley... It was a weakened we spent with her parents. Well... Jessica was also there... And well... She walked in... And to this day I fear she'll tell her parents." A very bright red, Hotch explained to a giggling Emily. And once her giggles settled he asked, "So... What about you?"

Emily's giggles instantly stopped. She knew she had told Hotch she would tell him but still it was embarrassing.  
"I was seventeen and still in high school. We were at one of my mother's boring galas. Well... I had been seeing the son of one of the Italian Ambassadors. Let's just say we both agreed that they were boring. Well we were in a huge room but we found another room it seemed smaller... Well we really didn't want to spend time turning on lights... Well I'll put it this way. It was a stage and there were curtains on the other side and... All the Ambassadors opened the curtains because of a banner behind us." Emily explained laughing herself and Hotch was in a fit of laughter. Hotch was laughing at getting caught but he also felt some jealousy in him.

"You know what's worse. The gala was to promote abstinence." Emily said blushing

Hotch couldn't even breath from his laughter, that was one ugly coincidence. Hotch's laughter finally went down to chuckles and he asked, "How did it go?"

"Well, all the Ambassador's were there and... How do you think it went?" Emily said laughing herself

"I mean, how did it go with Ambassador Prentiss and his...?" Hotch asked still laughing

"Father... Let's just say that two very mad Ambassadors' were apologizing and much came out of it." Emily said as her laughter went down.

"By 'much' you mean...?" Hotch asked  
"Well it was an embarrassing moment for the Ambassadors' and us, but to try and save their reputations they wanted us to marry." Emily said rolling her eyes at the memory.

"And... What happened?" Hotch asked as his jealousy worsened.

"Nothing! I was not going to marry him. We did continue to go out for about four years... Till this day he has been my longest relationship." Emily confessed.

**So what did you think? good bad? Again Thanks TML i'm continuing with her idea!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I'm here! YAY! Well... Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all who have reviewed please continue! Oh... thanks to all who have given me ideas please send me some if you have any they are appreciated. Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Hotch and Emily were both working quietly on their paperwork but Hotch couldn't stop thinking about what Emily had said. Why hadn't she married him? Four years, that's a long time.

"Emily, why didn't you marry him?" asked Hotch not even bothering to finish his file.

"You're done?" asked Emily.

"No, I was just… wondering." Hotch confessed

"Oh…" Emily said placing her pen down and remembering 'why'. "I couldn't commit to him. Don't get me wrong I liked him… but he was … he eventually wanted to be a politician and I wanted to be as far away from that as possible."

"You really hate politics don't you?" asked Hotch remembering the time he accused her of wanting to become one.

"Yes. Let's just say I have a bad taste in my mouth when they are mentioned." Emily half joked.

"What if you had a son or daughter that wanted to follow your mother's steps?" Hotch said smiling with his hidden idea.

"Ok. First, I would have to have a kid, which with how everything is going I doubt I'll soon. Second, I doubt it. Third, I don't think I would have my kids so close to my mother, for it to happen. Fourth and last, I really doubt it." Emily said counting with her fingers as Hotch smirked.

"But what if?" Asked Hotch as a chuckle escaped his lips

"If for any reason that happened, I pray to god that it won't… though my mother would love it, I would support him or her one hundred percent. I would never say no because of my experience." Emily said smiling.

Hotch loved that. He knew she hated it, yet she would support her child if he wanted it. He knew he would do the same for Jack But it was nice to know that Emily would too. "So are you planning on to?"

"Planning? What? To have a child that will be a politician? Hell no!" Emily said chuckling.

"No, having a child?" Hotch said smiling as he was nervous

"I don't know. Like I said I doubt that i will happen soon." Emily answered sadly.

"Do you want to?" asked Hotch

"Of course." Emily immediately answered

Hotch smiled and with that they both quickly went back to work. Hotch liked the idea of Emily wanting a child of her own. _Maybe theirs _thought Hotch.

"I'm done." Emily cheered as she put her pen down.

Hotch looked down and saw that all he had needed to finish was his signature he should have focused. He quickly signed and looked up.

"What has Jack done that has made, _you_ laugh?" Emily asked

"Why emphasis the 'you'?" asked Hotch with a raised eyebrow

"Well, I might laugh at something and you will be serious… you know forget it." Emily said blushing

"You think I'm too serious, right?" Asked Hotch

"Well with us. But I know you aren't with jack but… I just I…" Emily stumbled on her words.

"It's okay. Emily, relax. I get it. Made _me_ laugh? Well I know it sounds mean but I just could help but laugh. We were eating out. Jack and I were playing. Jack was squeezing a little ketchup packet telling me that he was going to squirt me with it, and we were laughing until the ketchup squirted to the side and hit a lady sitting there. She was covered in ketchup and her son was younger than Jack and was laughing. Luckily she wasn't mad. We left after that. Jack was so scared he thought he was in trouble until I busted out laughing. It was just so funny. She was covered in ketchup." Hotch said laughing at the memory.

Emily was laughing not just of the story but at how cute Hotch looked when he showed off his dimples.

Hotch and Emily both went back to work and once again became the Agents.

Soon Hotch was done and he quickly put his pen down before he lost his opportunity.

Emily noticed so she too quickly finished.

"Besides working for the FBI, what was your dream job? I'm not talking about 'doctor', 'lawyer' no something fun." Hotch asked

"I wanted to be a singer. I sometimes would lock myself in my room and sing. I dreamed of been a singer and everything, pretty dumb, huh?" Emily confessed as she started realizing what she said she started turning red.

"Not really, better than mine." Hotch said

"What?" asked Emily

"I wanted to be a clown. Everything at home was so serious and the first time I went to the circus I saw that clowns laughed and had fun. I wanted to be a clown." Hotch confessed as he turn a crimson red.

Emily couldn't hold in her laughter, Agent Aaron Hotchner had wanted to be a clown. She could so imagine him. With a colorful wig, a big red nose, painted face, his clown suit, and his big red shoes. She just couldn't hold her laughter in.

**I know short, sorry. Thanks to baobei for sending me the Jack question. Reminds me the answer to that one is true it has happened i have been Hotch's position. hahah Well thanks and review!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I know updates have been slow but I'm hoping they speed up, but i have other stories too _(hint hint)_ and school, ahh. Well thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted thank you so much. Well enjoy and review.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Or the cartoons mentioned well not the cartoon but i do in stuffed animal form.**

Both Agents were silently working. Hotch finished as his file was short and he looked at his watch and saw that it was late… very late. It wasn't fair that Emily had to stay with him to finish.

"Emily, why don't you go home now, I'll finish." Hotch said hoping to convince her.

"No, Aaron, besides I'm sure you have something interesting to ask don't you?" Emily asked

Hotch smiled and nodded, he knew the question was childish but he wanted to ask it. "Who do you think the team are in cartoon form? I mean like, like I think Rossi would be the pink panther or Mr. Kool Aid."

Emily laughed; Mr. Kool Aid did fit Rossi except for the dancing around. She smiled and she knew she would have fun with that question. "Rossi; I would say I do agree with you but I see him more as Garfield or Elmer Fudd. You know the guy that hunts Bugs Bunny. JJ; I would say, Tweedy… yeah definitely Tweedy. Reid; I would say he seems like Simon in Alvin and the Chipmunks or Mickey Mouse. Morgan; I would say… Mighty Mouse or Daffy Duck. Garcia; I would definitely say Hello Kitty or Smurfette. And now you… I would say you are, Fred Flintstone or Popeye or Superman or better yet Batman."

Hotch laughed at them all he had to say he agreed most did match them. But now he wanted to know why them. But most importantly, why Fred Flintstone? "Why?"

Emily understood and laughed, she knew some didn't match but it was both based on personality and looks. She answered, "Rossi, well he looks like Garfield and let's face it he eats like him too. Elmer Fudd because well he seems like that when were after the UNSUBS… the determined part, not the never catch them. JJ, She looks like tweedy to me."

"You do know Tweedy is a guy… men… male bird?" Hotch said laughing

Emily blushed and she smiled and said, "I didn't know that! Oh well… And Reid well his smart like Simon and he even sounds like him if he made a squeaky voice. And Mickey Mouse because he is care free and childish. Derek he is so like Mighty Mouse you know 'Mighty'. And Daffy Duck because he can have a temper but he is so sweet and caring. Garcia she is definitely Hello Kitty so fun and colorful and Smurfette because well she seems like it to me. And you well, they all have to do with big macho men. Popeye because you do just that stop bad guys Superman because you look like him in a sort of an angle, but batman is so much better in my mind because he has no powers and is smart. And I know you want to hear Fred Flintstone. He, because you are exactly that prehistoric on some things… like women just saying, but you are a great guy and you sort of look like him."

"Emily, like I have been saying for the past years I'm sorry. I was just raised that way." Hotch apologized and then chuckled. And said, "Now I get to tell you, who you remind me of."

"Who?" asked Emily getting curios.

"I would say… Wonder Women and Betty Boop." Hotch said

"No. Why?" Asked Emily

"What do you mean 'no'? And because Wonder Women kicks some serious ass, and you look like her. And Betty Boob you just simply look like her." Hotch confessed.

Both Agents laughed for a few minutes until they both returned to work. Soon Emily was done and she put her pen down and waited for Hotch to finish his paperwork.

"Now, Aaron, I told you my worst date experience now I want to hear yours." Emily said smiling.

Hotch chuckled he hadn't thought that he would have to answer that. "Mine isn't as bad as yours."

"I don't care I want to hear." Emily said knowing he wanted to get out of answering.

Hotch shrugged and began, "It was when I was in College in a period in time when Hailey and I had split up. I went out with this girl that was in my Calculus class. She was smart, pretty and she seemed intriguing. Well I took her out on a date and she… first get this in class she was open, not talkative but she wasn't quiet she was outgoing… in class. Well in the car ride there, everything was fine, it was actually fine, but then when we get off a boy asks for the keys for ballot parking. She started yelling. Calling for help. She literally jumped on me. I fell beck and she was on top of me screaming and yelling for help. She apparently thought we were getting mugged and they had told her that everyone got mugged in Boston."

Emily was laughing so hard she had to keep her arms around her stomach. And she asked, "And I thought mine was embarrassing. What happened?"

Hotch smiled, "When I calmed her down, I explained and she apologized and then she was so embarrassed she never spoke to me again, not that I put some effort into her and I speaking again. And Hailey and I got back together."

Once both Agents were calmer they both went back to their paperwork. Both wanting to finish first, unfortunately for Hotch, Emily finished first.

Once he was done he looked up to see a smiling Emily. He placed his pen down and braced himself.

"Since we are in the realm of dating, have you ever been on a blind date?" Asked Emily

"I have." Hotch said

"Do tell." Emily said enjoying herself a little too much.

"You asked if I have been on one I said 'yes'. Now some more files." Hotch reaching for another file.

Emily quickly swatted his hand away and said, "Oh this is good, you're avoiding all eye contact trying to change the subject. Now Aaron I doubt it can be any better than what you told me."

Hotch sighed and said, "Okay, this was after college. Hailey and I were still not married and we sort of broke up. I was in the SWAT team all ready and I had met Dave. So Dave, being Dave convinced me to go out with someone. Well all he told me was her name. He said she was 'nice' and 'good looking'. Both are complete lies. She is the devil itself. And good looking, my ass, she is a prehistoric mummified creature. So, I walk into the restaurant and, Dave had reserved us the patio of the restaurant so I know where she is. I walk in and I see… Strauss. She was sitting in a table and she saw me, I know that for a fact because she smiled and waved. I am not a person to run from commitments but everyone has exceptions. I ran, I literally ran. I tripped on the 'welcome' matt but I got up and ran…. Emily I'm not kidding I ran like I was chasing an UNSUB."

Emily laughed even more. That was a nasty thought. Strauss. She finally calmed down enough to ask, "And Dave?"

"I called him and asked him if he like her and he said 'hell no' so I asked why he had set me up with her and he said 'for fun'. Apparently he wanted to see if I could take it. He had asked a waiter to record it, so ask him for it one day. He still laughs at it sometimes. So maybe that's why she hates me. I don't know and I don't really care." Hotch said laughing at the memory too.

**Ok thank you all who have reviewed and alerted again. Thanks to TML for the questions on the blind date and Hotch's worst date. I just had the idea for the blind date when i was writing it. Thanks so much and people if you have questions they are welcomed and helpfull. Please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok i am so so sorry for not updating sooner but here it is and i am hoping to update soon! please review and thanks to all who have been reviewing.**

**As always I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS or any celebrities.**

Both profilers had began working silently again, both focusing on their work and on the questions they could ask each other.

Emily had so many ideas running through her head as she finished. She put her pen down and closed the file, the file happened to be a very difficult one.

"Are you okay?" asked Hotch who had been done before Emily but was just silently watching her facial expressions.

"Yeah."Emily answered sadly. She then realized that Hotch had finished before her and said, "So? What's your question Aaron?"

"Hard file?" Hotch asked knowing the reason she was glum.

"Yeah, but let's not think of that. Come on Aaron ask." Emily said recovering herself.

"Emily…" Hotch began

"It's okay, really come on." Emily said convincing.

"You don't want to go?" asked Hotch

"Aaron!" Emily warned

"Okay, Okay!" Hotch said thinking of which question to ask. Hotch decided to go with the most childish, but hopefully the funniest, question. "If you had twenty four hours left to live, what would you do? What would want?"

Emily smiled at the question all she wanted was the man sitting in front of her but of course she couldn't say that. So she thought about it some more.

"I would first, try to make up with my mother. I would tell the man I love that I love him, tell all my friends… family I love them. And go out and party with them all. Enjoy the last few hours and have no UNSUBS interfere." Emily said smiling.

Hotch was glad that Emily wouldn't stop her life and pout she was after all the kind of women that would never let her feelings merge with anything. And he loved that, he loved that about her, but wait she loved someone. "You're in love." Hotch said as a statement more than a question.

"Ye…Yeah" Emily shuddered.

"I'm glad you should definitely tell him don't wait until you have twenty four a hours left… not that you will get there… you won't… but you should… should tell him, not you should get there…" Hotch said blushing.

"Hotch! Its okay, I get it. I should tell him." Emily said interrupting and smiled.

Hotch smiled but then felt himself fall back into Agent Hotchner position as he didn't want to deal with Emily's 'lover' whoever he was.

Both Agents quietly went back to their paperwork. Emily desperately wanting to change the subject, as she knew Hotch wondered who she loved she just hoped he didn't realize it was him.

Emily finished and this time she looked up to see if she was the first to finish and as she was she quietly put her pen down and began thinking about what to ask.

Once Hotch was down, he knew he had to go back an act like Aaron, the guy that was laughing no stop a while ago, or else she would notice his jealousy.

"So… if you could be _any _celebrity you wanted who would you be?" asked Emily smiling as Hotch smiled his famous dimple smile.

Hotch smiled at the question and congratulated himself for going back to 'Aaron'. "I would be… any actor."

Emily smiled and asked, "Why?"

"I would love to be an actor for at least a day, I would get to work with other actors, get to pretend and act. I don't know but specifically I would say, Brad Pitt, isn't he like the most famous actor and the 'hottest'?" Hotch said regretting his words.

"Yeah, Hotch but I don't know I think you would be a better Hugh Jackman." Emily smiled

"What celebrity would you be?" asked Hotch

Emily smiled and then thought and answered, "Jessica Alba."

"Why? I would have guessed you would have said something like Kim Kardashian" Hotch said smiling

"No, why?" asked Emily

"I don't know, I just figured." Hotch said blushing

"Aaron, what part of I would sleep with Brody Jenner was no understood?"Asked Emily sarcastically

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hotch confused

"Hotch, how many celebrities do you really know something about?" asked Emily sarcastically.

"Not many." Hotch admitted blushing.

"Well Hotch you have to pay more attention to the media." Emily laughed and explained, "Brody Jenner is Kim Kardashian's step brother."

Hotch nodded embarrassed and decided within himself that he would learn some more about celebrities.

They both smiled and went back to work they both wanting to be the one to finish first and ask.

Luckily for Emily she finished first and waited for Hotch to finish.

"How was your first kiss like? And How old were you?" asked Emily

Hotch grunted and a red crimson color became visible on his cheeks. "I was twelve and I had a crush on a girl who lived next door to us, she was I think one or two years older than me. I was walking home and once I got home I tried to open the door but no one was home and I didn't have a key. My mom had taken Sean to a doctor appointment, and my dad was working. So I go to the sides and the doors are locked from the inside so I throw my backpack and I begin to climb the fence, when I see her she turns and sees me and I get nervous and I fall. But I didn't fall backwards or forward I somehow fell to the side and I fell on a table they had. She ran to me and asked if I was ok. Then I don't know I kissed her… except I didn't know what to do and I had braces so my braces hook on a lip piercing she had and well I start crying and she starts trying to calm me down and I cry even more." By then Hotch was bright red.

Emily was in a fit of laughter as tears were in her eyes from the laughter. "How embarrassing."

"No, I toughed it was romantic." Hotch said trying to be sarcastic

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Emily said smiling at his attempt.

Hotch gave her one of his glares and she laughed even more, causing Hotch to laugh as well. Hotch then asked, "What about you? How was your first kiss?"

Emily smiled and said, "Luckily I didn't have a twelve year old boy kiss me and hook on to me." Hotch glared at her and Emily smiled and then continued, "I actually had a pretty romantic first kiss. It was under a tree during seventh period."

Hotch laughed wish caused Emily to look at him confused, and he said, "Is that what you consider romantic? Under a tree, when you're supposed to be in class?"

Emily laughed she hadn't thought of it like that and she said, "Hey, it's better than yours."

Hotch smiled and said, "I'm pretty sure everyone's first kiss is better than mine."

"Hey, don't count your lucky stars, I have heard worse." Emily said

"My lucky stars?" Hotch asked laughing

Emily blushed and said, "Garcia."

**So if you have any questions just send them to me! thanks so much for reading and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So yes, i know i have not updated in a while but i blame it on my mind, it couldn't come up with questions then i have everything set up with other questions and it comes up with new one's really so expect another chapter soon i have questions thanks to **_TML_**. So the chapter is dedicated to **_TML. _**But yes and if you have any questions please, send them over to me. I would gladly put them in. Well enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG '_PERFECT TWO'_ BY AUBURN. I do have the song on my iPod on replay but nope not mine. Again song not mine, sorry first time i ever use lyrics also NOT MINE!**

Emily and Hotch were quietly doing their work both on full agent mode, but both wanting to ask the other something, all ready.

"Hey, Hotch, what's the weirdest thing you have done since you've been at the BAU?" Emily said placing her file down.

"You're done?" asked Hotch noticing that Emily's smirk.

Emily smiled and nodded and then added, "I mean like, something fun… not work related… like…like I… I actually was so happy in the case of Katie, remember... she went missing in a shopping center remember. That case got to me… but I was so happy… not just did we solve the disappearance but we saved her from _a lot_ more. Well that day… I got home and actually had a karaoke night… and drank my stash of cognac… I considered it fun." Emily blushed not exactly what you want to tell your supervisor.

Hotch smirk looking at her, she had regretted saying what she did and but he was happy that she had told him, that case had also gotten to him, he had gone to see Jack that night… he needed too after that.

"Relax, Emily, I'm not going to say anything… besides you can do whatever you like. But what have I done? Really, after you become a father it's hard to have a karaoke night, and drink." Hotch said with a grin.

Emily blushed and said, "Yeah… but there must be something?"

"Well the drink I'm all for, but I usually end it there. Well only sometimes…" Hotch began warning as his cheeks turned crimson, "… I like to blow bubbles." Hotch whispered the last part.

"What?" Asked Emily trying to hide her smile and her giggles.

"You heard me… I like to blow bubbles." Still whispering the last part.

"Aaron, please speak up." Emily teased.

"I like to blow bubbles… happy." Hotch said giving her a glare.

Not even his glare could be taken serious as the image of Aaron Hotchner blowing bubbles roamed her mind. Emily was in a fit of laughter.

Once Hotch's glare actually had a different affect on Emily, they both went back to work, Hotch knowing he had to be the one to finish first.

So many years of dedication paid off as Hotch finished first and he waited for Emily to finish.

Emily was seconds behind Hotch and she put her pen down and looked up at her smirking boss.

"So what song did you sing Emily?" Hotch asked

"Is that your question?" asked Emily.

"Umhh… no… but I want to know?" Hotch thought about it.

Before he could say anything else Emily had turned bright red and Hotch knew that, it had to be his question. So Hotch smirked and asked, "What was it? Emily?"

"Perfect two." Emily said relaxing and reaching for a file.

"I haven't heard it. Care to sing?" Hotch suggested

"No." Emily said looking up puzzled.

Hotch knew that there had to be more to it then, just that after all why had she blushed.

Emily felt his gaze on her and she knew that even if he didn't know it he was profiling her movement s and her blush. Why did she bring it up anyways?

"Emily?" Hotch asked still not understanding it.

"Aaron." Emily said back.

"What's wrong with that song?" Hotch asked

"Nothing. Who said there was something wrong?" Emily asked still reaching over to grab a new file.

"Let me hear it." Hotch said.

"I don't have it." Emily lied.

"Emily, no offense but you suck at lying… you would think a profiler would be better at it." Hotch smirked.

Emily puffed out her breath and reached for her cell phone. She knew that the song was sweet and cute but he would wonder why she had it. Emily put the volume up and the song played.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_

_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**_

_**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**_

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_

_**Without you cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

When the song played, Hotch smiled, the lyrics were adorable. He could just imagine Prentiss singing that song. But then it got to '_**And you're the one I wanna marry' **_and Hotch felt bad. What if she was in love with someone and he was in love with her and, in his own way, flirting with her.

Emily quickly turned it off, she wanted to avoid it getting to that last line, know he would know that she liked him and know he would probably send her to a sexual harassment seminar. That would be awful… Garcia and Morgan had both attended and she really wouldn't want to explain how she got there.

"That was, cute." Hotch smiled politely.

They both went back to work silently and both in their own thoughts. But both still wanting to be able to ask something.

Hotch finished and looked over and saw that Emily was still focused on her paperwork so he thought about the question to ask. A part of him wanted to come out and ask, 'who are you in love with?' but that would ruin the rest of the evening so he decided against it.

Once Emily placed her pen down she looked up and smiled at Hotch who looked deep in though. That just made her worries more.

Hotch quickly smiled back at Emily and he knew he had to get back to acting like he was before. "Do you have any birthmarks or tattoos?"

Emily smirked and said, "No birthmarks. But I do have a tattoo."

Hotch's eyes popped out, he didn't know that he was just asking, because he was blank. He knew Dave and Derek had tattoos, matter of fact he had gone with Dave. But he didn't know Emily had a tattoo and that just intrigued him… more.

"Wh…where?" he mumbled

"Oh… wouldn't you like to know, sir." Emily said flirty.

"As a matter of fact I do want to know." Hotch said allowing his eyes to roam her body to see if it was visible, but he knew it wasn't… he would have seen it… so where was it?

"Sorry sir." Emily said shaking her head with a smile and then saying, "So do you have any, Aaron? Birthmarks… or tattoos?"

Hotch smiled and he knew that what he was going to say was going to cause so many more questions. "Yes, I have a tattoo."

Emily's jaw dropped, Hotch? Hotch? Had a tattoo? He out of all people, no, that couldn't be? Emily quickly asked, "Where? What is it?"

Hotch smiled, and said, "It's on my lower right side. It's Jack's initials."

Emily smiled, that was so Hotch, to have something of his son on his body… but also like him, he didn't have too much information. She smiled and said, "J.H."

"Yeah, didn't want too much, its small… look." Hotch said getting out of his seat and taking off his suit jacket and pulling out his shirt and exposing his left side. He tugged down on his pants just a little enough to give Emily full view of his tattoo and nothing else.

Emily could see Hotch skin and in a light ink, almost pencil like, were the initials J.H in cursive.

"So what is yours, can I at least know that?" asked Hotch fixing himself again.

"Well, mine is a heart with a date." Emily said sadly.

"Of?" asked Hotch calmly

"The day… I became who I am… also the day I regret the most… but also the day that shaped me and made me who I am." Emily said sadly.

Hotch didn't know if he should get out of the subject but he wanted to know so he asked, "Where is it?"

Emily smile and said, "On my right heel."

Hotch looked at her confused and asked, "Why there?"

"Same reason for yours I don't want people to see it… not because I'm ashamed but because I don't want the questions and sympathy." Emily said

Emily smiled and Hotch smiled it seemed like the most peaceful time. They both understood each other. If only they saw their love.

**So what did you think? Please review? And any ideas for questions send them over. Oh and quick question how may more chapters do you guys think it should be? Well Review.  
**

**THUNDER BART**


	11. Chapter 11

**So thank you all for the great response to this story and i cant believe i had the initial idea of making it a two or three chapter story. Thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favored this story. Well thank you to all and again specially to**_ TML _**for the questions and help. Again thanks to all and please review. **

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, not even for Thanksgiving. =(**

Both profilers were both in their work, both thinking about everything that had just happened, both with futile worries, but luckily both wanting to be the one to ask something.

Luckily for Hotch he finished first giving him the opportunity to ask. Hotch put his pen down and waited for the brunette in front of him to finish.

As Emily looked up she saw Hotch smiling and wondered what was in store for her next.

Once Hotch noticed that Emily was done with her file, he said, "What is a midnight snack you wouldn't be able to sleep without?"

Emily smiled, the moment she told him, he was going to end up sending her to a nutritionist, she smiled and said, "Double Chocolate Fudge Pie, with chocolate ice cream and chocolate chip cookies. I go shopping for it at least once during every case."

Hotch couldn't believe it, she did look like the type of women who didn't really care what she ate, where she put it was beyond him, but he would have never guessed she ate so much chocolate. Hotch smiled his famous dimple smile and slightly shook his head in both shock and disapproval.

Hotch quietly asked, "Every case?"

Emily chuckled at his shocked and disapproving face and said, "Well I wouldn't say every. Some are more tiring then others. In some I would end up falling asleep _in_ the pie. But yes, Aaron, I do go buy some on most cases, it's hard to find the pie sometimes so I just buy ice cream and cookies and then I add peanut butter, it's the best midnight snack I could find." Noticing Hotch's dimple smile and his wide eyes, Emily asked, "What's your midnight snack?"

Hotch's smiled and said, "Something that won't end up clogging my arteries. I eat zoo animal shaped chicken nuggets."

Emily tried to hide her chuckle but failed miserably and asked, "You eat them with Jack?"

"No… I actually buy some during cases too, but they too are hard to find sometimes I settle for dinosaur shaped." Hotch said slightly turning red.

"Why do they have to be shaped as animals? What's wrong with normal chicken nugget?" Emily asked

Hotch turned redder and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just find it more interesting to eat. They make me feel happy… like a child. I love all the shapes except chicken shaped… I find that completely wrong. You're eating a chicken."

Emily couldn't hide her smirk that soon turned to laughter. Her normally staid boss would eat animal shaped chicken nuggets after catching a serial killer… that was interesting.

Once the laughter dies down, which took a while on Emily's part, they got back to work. Both hoping to get to know more about the other.

After a few minutes and a lot of signatures, Emily was finished and she looked up to see her boss, and the man she loved, still working. This gave her time to think of a question.

It didn't give her much time as Hotch soon finished and Emily said, "Most embarrassing phone accident?"

Hotch toughed about it and said, "The time in Milwaukee when Penelope told Strauss to 'talk dirty' to her."

Emily shook her head and quickly said, "No that you were in. You only heard that one."

Hotch toughed harder and said, "Once I called Rossi thinking it was Hailey."

Emily was and intrigued and said, "Please go on."

Hotch rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Hailey had left me a message saying she was sick and that she missed me and asked if I could come home, but during the call I could tell she had been crying. So I called her back, worried, and well I guess I never lead Rossi speak, most awkward conversation."

Emily shook her head and said, "Need more details."

Hotch turned red and said, "I just… I said 'Honey are you okay? I'm sorry I'll be there as soon as I can. But remember I'm working. Of course I love you, but please sweetie relax, breath and read some more.' Then I heard gasps and Rossi saying, 'Aaron! Wrong number… Or at least I pray it is. But Aaron, I sort of put you on speaker hoping you could also in light some of the readers on the BAU.'"

Emily had her mouth opened and quickly closed it and tried to cover laughter with coughs.

Hotch was now bright red and said, "That was the most embarrassing conversation that is also a reason I don't ever want to go to Los Angeles California I feel as if Rossi's fans will just laugh at me, good thing it's a big city."

Emily laughed and asked, "You didn't clear it up?"

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Rossi and I tried but… people these days believe the worst."

Emily laughed at her bosses comment and at everything about his bad experience with phone calls and then Hotch asked, "What about you, any bad experiences with phone calls?"

Emily toughed about it said, "Well I had an awkward conversation with some lady that called me once. Once I answered she started practically yelling at me to take a shower. I don't remember exactly what she said just parts of it. She started telling me to wash behind my ears, to clean my finger tips and so on. I was just saying 'excuse me' 'excuse me' 'ma'am'. But the lady wouldn't shut up. She started saying that it wasn't lady like to not take a shower and so on. Once I finally got her to listen to me she started saying she was sorry and that she was trying to call her seven year old daughter."

Hotch laughed and asked, sarcastically, "Did you take a shower?"

Emily gave Hotch a glare that only made him laugh and she said, "I had just gotten out of the shower, for your information."

"Sure." Hotch said playfully

Emily slapped his shoulder playfully. Hotch smiled at how they could go to such a playful mode. They both got to work again and both trying to imagine the conversations.

Before Emily hah even noticed Hotch was finished with his paperwork. Of course he would be done, the man had years of practice.

"What would you do if you were invisible?" asked Hotch

Emily laughed and said, "I would follow Reid around. You know find out what that boy does… Come on haven't you ever wondered what he does? I do not believe all of those jokes Morgan makes about Reid never getting laid."

Hotch chuckled and teased, "Wow, Prentiss I didn't know that you would want to see Dr. Reid like that."

Emily turned bright red and said, "No! No! Not like that. I mean… I… like… like that I think he… he dates… I don't think he is… no. Not like that."

Hotch laughed and said, "Relax, Emily, I get it. You're curious to what he does, I have gotten curious too, mostly after his haircuts."

Emily nodded and said still on edge and desperately trying to change the subject, "Yeah… what would you do?"

Hotch smiled and said, "Wait, that's all you would do?"

Emily shook her head and said, "I would follow you around… okay that sounded completely stalkerish."

Hotch looked at the bright red Emily and asked, "Stalkerish?"

"Yeah, the act of stalking-ish." Emily said redder then before.

"I don't think that's a word." Hotch chuckled

"Well now it is." Emily said happily

Hotch smirked and asked, "Why follow me around?"

Emily blushed even more and said, "Forget it… I dint mean it… I…"

Hotch glared at her both playfully and asking for an answer and Emily said, "Not to stalk you… _sir. _But to see the real you. Not 'Agent Hotchner' but 'Aaron Hotchner', Jack's father."

Hotch smiled a sentimental smile and said, "You're seeing him right now."

Emily smiled and blushed but this time it was a sweet blush. She then asked, "What would you do?"

Hotch smiled and decided to throw caution to wind and let faith decide what would happen as he said; "Follow a certain women around. See how she is… not that I all ready know her, but you know get to see other sides of her. Get to love her from other perspectives."

Emily felt her heart break it was like she had just gotten punched in the gut and she could feel the tears rising so she quickly blinked them away and said, "I'm glad you like someone… you deserve to be happy… but you should get to know her when you're not invisible." Emily was surprised how real it sounded.

Hotch could see the tears that had build up in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around her and tell her it was her he loved, but he also felt his heart ache once she said she was glad for him. But he knew that was just the diplomatic response she would give, so he said, "I am. I've gotten to know her so much more lately. Emily, this woman is…"

Emily interrupted not wanting to hear who really owned his heart and said, "Hotch you shouldn't jinx it… you know by telling me. I'll be more than glad to hear that it worked out later on."

Hotch wanted to say something but Emily had all ready reached for a file and was waiting for him to start. She looked eager to start and she had the 'Agent Prentiss' mask on all ready. So Hotch decided that it would be better to tell her later… but one thing he was sure of was that; he was not walking out that door without her knowing his true feelings.

**Well hope you all liked it and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and if you don't then happy day. And happy Black Friday if you like to go shopping. Well happy holidays and enjoy. Please review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK so i am so sorry for the long wait and i hope you all had happy holidays. And i will say this i am about to go into the week before finals and then the week of finals and i go crazy studying so i don't know for sure when the next update we'll be but i hope soon. But there will be a new story on December 16 so if you are interested. And thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted and favored. thanks a means a lot and please keep the reviews coming!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Both profilers sat on opposite sides of each other, each quietly doing their work.

Emily felt her heart was broken here she was having fun with the man she loved that loved someone else wasn't that the most cliché thing that could happen. But she knew she had suck it up, it wasn't as if they were together. They were good friends and that was all they would be.

Hotch kept looking up at Emily, she hadn't let him finish. And he saw the hurt in her eyes as good as she was at compartmentalizing, it didn't matter this was way different. For once the doubt of her not feeling something more than friendship was gone. He knew that the women in front of him did indeed feel something for him. And he bowed that she would not walk out the door without knowing.

Hotch quickly signed and looked up to Emily who was looking down as she was still working.

Emily looked up to see Hotch looking at her, she knew that he was done and a part of her just wanted to get over with it and the other wanted to go back to not knowing that he liked someone else.

"What did you name your first stuffed animal?" asked Hotch

Emily thought about it and answered, "I don't remember what I named the first one but I do know I used to name them weird names."

Hotch raised an eyebrow and Emily continued, "Well I had one that was named Claxton Clain. I think it was because of Calvin Klein. I don't know why but I do have a stuffed dog named like that." That sure changed Emily's attitude as she blushed.

"That's a interesting name." Hotch chuckled

Emily gave him a playful glare and asked, "What about you?"

"I actually only owned one stuffed animal and it was Mickey Mouse so I didn't name him." Hotch said

"You had no imagination." Emily joked and then wondered, "Why did you only have one?"

Emily then regretted asking, what if it was something too private? Why would they have bought him at least another? But when Emily saw Hotch blush she knew that it wouldn't be that bad.

"I ate swallowed Mickey's eyes." Hotch murmured

"You what?" Emily asked wanting to make him say it louder

Hotch glared at the women in front of him and then looked down avoiding eye contact and said louder, "I swallowed Mickey Mouse's eyes."

Emily couldn't hold in her laugher in any longer it was just too funny. She asked, "How old were you?"

Hotch looked up and said, "Two. I was never allowed a stuffed animal again."

Emily felt sorry for him, but it was just too damn funny. She could so imagine little Aaron Hotchner eating Mickey Mouse's eyes. Emily was laughing and when she settled down a little she asked, "Wait, you swallowed both? Were they still on Mickey?"

Hotch was now a bright red he looked like a tomato. "I ate the swallowed the left one first than then the other one. Yes, I bit them off of Mickey."

Emily laughed and she asked, "What did your parents do?"

Hotch shook his head slightly and said, "They took me to the hospital, where I was officially known as the boy who ate Mickey Mouse eyes."

Emily grinned trying to stop laughing and said, "Awww Aaron. I'll buy you a new stuffed animal, I swear but… don't eat his eyes." Emily lost it and laughed

Hotch actually chuckled and playfully threw an eraser, from his desk, to the hysterically laughing Emily.

That just caused Emily to laugh even more. Know she felt her sides begin to hurt as she was about to calm down she felt two hands on her stomach begin to tickle her. That and the image of Aaron Hotchner tickling her made her drop to the floor laughing.

As Hotch saw Emily drop to the floor he knew that he could so he began tickling her even more, he was by her left side not wanting to be on top of her just in case she kicked.

Once Emily pulled away she saw Hotch and saw that he had his beautiful two dimple simile and she smiled at him.

Hotch got up and pulled Emily up with him and they both went back to their desks still giggling and with wide smiles.

"I was just warning, you Aaron I don't want find you in the hospital because you swallowed some stuffed animal's eyes. That would be embarrassing imaging that, I would walk in and say, 'Is Agent Hotchner here, he was admitted for swallowing a stuffed animal's eyes or will you change to nose this time." Emily said laughing even more.

"Watch it Emily. I might just eat Claxton Clain's eyes."Hotch joked and made him laugh when Emily went silent.

"So know I have to hide my stuffed animals from you Agent Hotchner? Poor Jack." Emily joked

Hotch smiled and they both went back to work silently.

Emily felt so much better she knew that even if she didn't walk out with a relationship with her boss than at least she would have a close friend in him.

Emily quickly looked up and saw that Hotch was still working and all she needed to do was sign so she quickly did that. She than looked up and saw Hotch working so she waited.

Once Hotch looked up she saw that Emily was done so he smiled and said, "Shoot."  
Emily smiled and asked, "What do you fear the most?"

Hotch thought about it and said, "I fear losing everyone I love. I fear that I will lose someone else how I lost Hailey. I fear not being a good father. I fear not being able to teach Jack… love. I feel that one day he will just look at me and tell me he wants to leave that he wants to live with Jessica. That I can't be the father he needs. He needs a mother and a father and it seems as if he has neither."

Emily felt her heart melt; this man was really worth a lot. He worried for others and he cared so much about his son. Emily just wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that he was a good father that Jack was the perfect example of that. That Jack would leave him and that neither would she.

So Emily just reached across the desk and held his hand and said, "Aaron, you are a great father. You don't need to be a profiler to see that all you need to see is the smile on his little face when you're around. And as for love; you are teaching him love; love for a son, and love for others."

Hotch turned his hand around and held on to Emily's and said, "I just need him to see that I love him. And I love you too." Hotch wasn't sure if it was the best place to say it but he hoped it was.

Emily smiled and said, "I love you too." Emily smiled and as much as she wished that it was the type of love that she felt, she was happy. And she added, "And so does everyone on this team."

Hotch understood, she thought as a friend, but he let it go. He felt so much better as if the fear was much smaller now. He held on to Emily's hand, and gave her a slight smile.

**So i know short but i will make the next one longer, i was thinking of next one to be the ending i think Emily is a little hurt. hahh well what ever you think please leave it in a review! **

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so i know it has been a very very _very _VERY long time and i am very very _very _Very sorry. First finals then the holidays know a week to get back to school. i am sorry but everything is going back to normal. So i hope you all had happy holidays and are all doing fine back in school, work and everything. Well thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts,and favoring. Well thanks and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

* * *

  
**

Hotch couldn't stop his wondering glances toward Emily. They had both gone back to working each on their own file. But Hotch couldn't help but notice how well Emily was composed she hadn't shown any emotion of hurting. Yet he had seen it in her eyes when she didn't let him finish. He knew that no matter what else what else was said and confessed, he was telling her before they left.

Hotch looked up once again, but this time to see Emily leaning back in her chair looking at him. And he asked "You're done?"

"Yeah, are you?" Emily asked

Hotch nodded and Emily began thinking and then asked, "Why did you agree to all this? I mean this is so not like you, why would you allow me to be able to know some of your most unknown secrets and why would you let me tell you mine?"

"Because I trust you. I trust that you won't go around telling everyone about my secrets, and because I care about you. I think that it was time that our relationship went a little further, don't you think so? I mean this was your idea after all." Hotch answered, with a slight smile.

"I thought it would be fun. And I have to admit you got my off guard when you accepted. I mean come on, you're you, I don't mean it in a bad way, but I would have expected Garcia, JJ, and Morgan to jump at the idea. Rossi would agree after a while and so would Reid. But you…. Hotch I would have never thought you would accept." Emily confessed.

"So did I surprise you?" Hotch asked

"Very much." Emily answered

"In a bad way?" asked Hotch confused

"No…. I liked this side of you; the fun side. The side that no very many people get to see." Emily said with a giggle.

Hotch started laughing and once he noticed Emily's confused look he said, "Your giggle. It was cute. I mean I really had never heard you giggle in such a… little-kid way."

Emily smiled and playfully moved forward to slap Hotch's upper arm. She laughed and said, "Now, get to work, sir."

Hotch smiled said, "Yes ma'am. "

They both went back to work silently after that. They both began going over the last of their case files. After hours of work they would be almost done. But that also meant that they only had one last chance of asking something, maybe the last time they would have this kind of confidence with each other.

As Emily thought about that she hurried with her file with more enthusiasm then before but then she thought of something else. Tomorrow would they have to pretend it didn't happen? That though was enough to make Emily stop and look up at Hotch who was hard working.

"You're done?" asked Hotch feeling her eyes on him.

"What? Oh… no. Hotch… Aaron, are we going to have to pretend this never happened? I mean like tomorrow are we going to have to pretend it didn't happen or just simply forget it." Emily asked

Hotch froze he hadn't thought about that. He of all people had not thought about that. He hadn't wanted to. He knew that it would be awkward and maybe even uncomfortable. But he had convinced himself that it wasn't going to get that far. Now what was he supposed to say? No; but what if she never wanted to speak about it again. What if she hadn't cared about this at all? Yes; but what if she didn't want to speak of it again? He would pressure her into agreeing if he said 'yes'.

"Hotch?" Emily asked after a while of silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah… do you want to? I mean do you want to speak of it again?" Hotch asked.

"I… I don't know. I mean I don't ever want the rest of the team to find out about everything we said we had agreed to keep everything to ourselves but I mean do you ever want to talk about it…. Like you and I? I know it was the first thing you said, never speak of it again, but has that changed?" Emily asked.

Hotch remembered it had been the very first thing he said once he agreed to playing the game. But everything had changed. Now he wasn't looking at his employee which he had a high school crush on. Now he was looking at the women which he was determined to make his girlfriend and if possible one day his wife. He didn't see her as Prentiss the agent that worked so hard to keep everything in her, the person who could tackle down UNSUBS just as easily as he could if not better. No, now she was Emily the person, who had to go through so much because of her mother, the person that no matter what happened smiled and made him thank his 'lucky stars' to have her at his side.

Hotch finally came to a decision and said, "Yes. Yes I want us to be able to talk about this. And Yes I want us to forget this. I want us to be able to talk about this if we want to, and I want us to forget this if it was something that we could never face speaking of again." Hotch said and smiled, "But overall I want us to be able to speak like this again. By this I mean with this confidence with this happiness. Here were not Agents for the BAU we're two friends… growing as friends or as something more."

"As something more?" Emily asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah, well only if you want us to be something more." Hotch said feeling his insides twisting.

"What exactly are you asking Hotch?" Emily asked looking down from Hotch.

"What I'm saying is that; that you're someone very important to me… I mean _very _important. And I really like you… and well. I think it would be… it would be groovy if you and I…" Hotch said

"Oh my gosh did you just say 'groovy'?" Emily asked chuckling.

"What's wrong with saying groovy?" Hotch said with a dimple smile

"Stop it Hotch. Never say that word again. I just… I just can't believe your saying that." Emily said entering a fit of laughter.

"Fine I'll continue; I think it would be bangin' if you…." Hotch said with a smile

"Just be quiet Hotch. Bangin' really?" Emily said barely breathing form the laughter.

"What can I say I was from the eighties and some people still said groovy. I grew up saying bangin, now people changed it to cool, awesome, sweet there some that don't even make sense. Like pimping, or nosheen, I mean I personally prefer bangin' or groovy." Hotch said laughing

"Wow. I grew up in that time frame too and you don't hear be going around saying 'Hi sir did you have a bangin' weekend' or 'hey Morgan did you have a groovy day?'" Emily said

Hotch couldn't hold his laughter in for much longer either and laughed.

Once Emily's laughter died down, she said "My point exactly."

"Okay I have to admit you saying it was funny. Okay fine I won't say it like that. But we moved away from the subject the point is I think it would be _nice_ if you and I… you know… gave each other an opportunity as… something more than friends." Hotch said biting his lip.

"What about the women you like?" Emily said not believing what was happening.

Hotch smiled and said, "That women is you, I like you. I want us to be more than friends… well if you allow it. You know if you want." Hotch said getting nervous looking at a shocked Emily. "I really like you Emily. And know I feel like a teenager when he just asks his crush out. But that's what I feel when I'm with you. I feel like we're kids you bring so many good feelings out in me. I really like you. Actually I think love you Emily Prentiss." Hotch said nervously. What if she rejected him? What if he was moving too fast? What if's filled his mind in an instant.

**So i am sorry for leaving it at that but i will update soon or at least I'll try. Thanks for reading and I'm thinking that I'll have one more chapter and an epilogue or what do you guys think? Well please review. =)**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**So i am very sorry for the long wait but hopefully next chapter will be up soon, i have been saying that and i know that and once again i am sorry. But hopefully you like this and thanks so much for the reviews they meant a lot Please keep them coming.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Hotch smiled and said, "That women is you, I like you. I want us to be more than friends… well if you allow it. You know if you want." Hotch said getting nervous looking at a shocked Emily. "I really like you Emily. And know I feel like a teenager when he just asks his crush out. But that's what I feel when I'm with you. I feel like we're kids you bring so many good feelings out in me. I really like you. Actually I think love you Emily Prentiss." Hotch said nervously. What if she rejected him? What if he was moving too fast? What if's filled his mind in an instant._

Emily was frozen at his words. She had loved Hotch for a while now. First she thought it was crush or lust but she soon noticed that what she was really feeling for her unit chief. Yes, it had hurt when he confessed that he liked someone else, but now he confessed that he liked and loved her. She knew that there were so many things that separated them, but for once she decided to forget everyone else. "I love you too Aaron. I have for some time now." Emily was lost for words.

Luckily the excitement had taken over Hotch as he ran over too her chair and captured her lips in a soft loving kiss."Emily you have n-no idea how happy you make me."

Emily smiled and brought Hotch's head down for another kiss just as soft and sweet. "You make me happier. And here I thought I would die alone." Emily smirked

"Never." Hotch said kissing her again and then smiling as he said, "Why are most your jokes dark?"

Emily laughed and said, "They are not dark. It was simply a comment."

Hotch smiled and began saying, "This has been the best day I have had in a very long time. I still can't believe this is happening."

Emily smiled and kissed Hotch once more before saying, "I can't believe it either, but it's true and it's the best thing that could have happened. Now don't we need to get back to work Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch smiled and nodded as he slowly made his way over to his desk once more. He took his seat and asked, "After were all done with this, want to get something to eat?"

Emily laughed and said, "Yeah, I would love to get something to eat at," she looked down at her wrist watch and then continued, "at 1:43 a.m."

"Wow!" Hotch said. "It's late. Time flies when you're sharing intimate and _embarrassing_ secrets."

Emily smiled and mocking said, "Why did you emphasize embarrassing?"

Hotch smiled and shook his head as he looked down, then said, "I have probably told you more than I have ever told anyone. And worse they are some of the most embarrassing things ever."

Emily smiled and said, "Some? I like the sound of that. I'll make it my mission to find out more."

"Back to work, Prentiss." Hotch trying to act professional again.

Emily chuckled and reached for the last file on her stack as Hotch did the same to his stack.

Both Profilers work silently on their files. Only that this time, both had a bright smile on their faces. They both worked hard and as always professionally.

"I'm done." Both Hotch and Emily said at the same time.

"So what now?" Hotch asked

"Either we both ask a question, neither of us, or we leave and get something to eat." Emily suggested.

"I thought you said it was too late to get anything to eat?" Hotch asked

"I did, that doesn't mean I'm not hungry. And I know a great Chinese place that stays open all night." Emily said

Hotch smiled and nodded. He thought about it, he did want to ask Emily something, but they would hopefully have a lot of time to ask each other anything. That, and he was starving. Hotch knew that even if he asked later he would never have that feeling again. "I say we both ask something."

"Okay. Do you want to go first?" Emily suggested

"It's okay. You can go first." Hotch said as he thought of his question.

Emily was so happy. Not because she was getting to ask her question first but because she was going to be with the man she had loved for a while now. She smile and though of her question.

She smiled and asked, "When you were younger, did you ever believe you could fly?"

Hotch laughed and said, "Really? That's your question. That was completely random. When I was younger did I think I could fly? I actually did."

Emily waited but Hotch stayed quiet and Emily said, "And? You know I'm not going to leave it at that."

"You just asked if I ever believed that, well I did, but I'll be nice and explain." Hotch joked, "I was young and I was on a swing. The swing would go up really high, really high, and I would be so happy. Once I thought that if I went high enough I could jump off and I would fly… Well I jumped off. And let's just say that, on that day I learned the effects of gravity."

Emily smiled and said, "That has to be a very _rough _way of learning the effects of gravity."

Hotch smiled and said, "It was, I was hurt for a while, and I have never looked at swings the same way ever again."

Emily smiled and Hotch and said, "It's your turn."

Hotch smiled and said, "That it is. If you were blind for the rest of your life… what would you miss seeing?"

"I would miss seeing, the good in the world. No matter how much evil we see, the smile of a child and his safety will make it better. I would miss seeing that and how beautiful everything can be… And of course I'll miss seeing your adorable baby face." Emily said

"First of all I do not have a baby face. Second that is truly beautiful." Hotch smiled

"What would you miss seeing?" Emily asked

"I would miss seeing Jack's little face full of love and laughter. I would miss seeing him run around and play. I would even miss seeing Sponge Bob square pants… But I would miss seeing you and your sarcastic remarks." Hotch laughed

"Actually, Aaron, my sarcastic remarks are heard not seen." Emily joked

"There they are again, but I love them." Hotch said getting up and packing his brief case.

"That was not sarcasm. Aaron you need some sarcasm classes." Emily joked as she too packed her purse.

"Suuuure, and you can give them to me. Ready to go get something to eat?" Hotch asked

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat." Emily agreed as Hotch wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close for a long passionate kiss before they both walked out.

Walking out was not the end of anything, but the beginning to a relationship that they both hoped would blossom into something gorgeous.

* * *

**Well that wasn't my best work but hopefully you all liked it and please leave a review. So there will be one last chapter/epilogue and then the story is over. Well thanks so much for reading and for all the reviews please keep them coming.**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	15. Epilogue

**So i really hope there are still people reading. I am sorry for how long this took but i hope you all enjoyed it. thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and reviews. Just the fact that more than 50 people favored this makes me so happy. Thanks so much to all of you and i really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to all but also to TML and baobei for some of the great questions in this story.  
**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!  
**

* * *

**Paperwork can be fun?**

**Epilogue**

The next morning Emily came to work early. She knew she had smile as wide as a teenager after getting their first kiss. It had been a great night. They had both talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

They had gone to get Chinese food and since the place only had take out, they had eaten there food in Hotch's car with her car parked next to them. They had spend almost all night talking and just simply enjoying each other's company. They had talked about the dumbest things but also about the things that they will treasure for the rest of their lives.

Emily quickly checked and saw that Hotch wasn't in his office. She knew he was at the BAU but he wasn't in the bullpen or in his office. She quickly made her way up to his office.

She had bought him something, nothing too big and definitely not flashy but it was something that she knew would mean a lot to him and it meant a lot to her also.

Once she was up in his office she placed the cute little fluffy bear on his chair and a folded letter. She had written the letter right after she arrived at her house. And after their cute little texts.

_Emily had just opened her door, when her phone buzzed and the screen read 'Hotchner.'_

_**Hotchner:**__ Are you home?_

_**Prentiss:**__ Yes! thanks for asking =)_

_**Hotchner:**__ You're Welcome. What does the =/ mean?_

_**Prentiss:**__ It's =), and it's just a smiley face._

_**Hotchner:**__ Oh… well I'm not that into texting._

_**Prentiss:**__ lol At least you can text._

_**Hotchner:**__ What's lol? Are you referring to Reid? =/_

_**Prentiss:**__ Laughing Out Loud… Yeah, poor kid doesn't know he is paying for unlimited texting. =)_

_**Hotchner:**__ You pick on him too much._

_**Prentiss:**__ Me?_

_**Hotchner:**__ Yeah you._

_**Prentiss:**__ Have you seen Morgan and Rossi_

_**Hotchner:**__ Well okay there worse_

_**Prentiss:**__ Yeah… calling me a bully huh?_

_**Hotchner:**__ No I never meant it like that. I'm sorry._

_Then Hotch had called and was asking Emily to forgive him and she had confessed that it was just a joke. Hotch really needed to understand sarcasm and texting._

Emily smiled at the memory, she felt like a teenager texting her boyfriend in the middle of the night with no important messages. Well she felt like some of the current teenagers. Because she had grown up when there was no texting and she much preferred talking on the phone.

Emily quickly looked down and saw that Hotch was pouring himself coffee she knew that he hadn't seen her or else he would have been up there asking questions so she quickly exited his office.

As Emily took her seat in her desk she smiled as she saw Hotch turn and see her sitting down. He turned back as if not knowing when she had entered. He looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the bullpen, so he allowed himself one full dimple smile.

Emily giggled at Hotch's smile and turned back to her desk as he made his way up. As she turned to her desk she saw an envelope.

Emily turned it and saw that there was no writing in it. That was strange. She opened the envelope and saw a picture. Her picture. The high school picture that Garcia had found and that she had showed Hotch. He never gave it back! Well in his defense neither did she.

Emily smiled and continued looking through the envelop there was a small 4 x 4 book of Pinocchio. Emily smiled slightly but still put the book aside and opened a folded letter.

_Hi,_

_I wasn't really sure how to start this but here it is. I woke up this morning and all I could do was smile. I have this stupid teenage smile on. All I could think about was how great paperwork had been last night. It was the best night I have had in a long time. Thank you! I know how we talked everything over and we agreed that we would keep this to ourselves but I still felt like I needed to give you something._

_The picture, I guess we both 'forgot' to give each other's pictures. Forgot meaning we both didn't mention it because we wanted it. Don't worry about me I got some copies around my house now. But I will be the gentleman I am and let you have my pictures, I trust you with everything, Emily._

_The book I know it might have been a bad idea, but we can read it together anytime you want. I'll protect you from anything including, the __**foxes **__from Pinocchio. Yes Emily sorry to tell you this but your memory is failing they were foxes not wolves._

_Have a great day and I can't wait to see you later tonight._

_Aaron H._

Emily couldn't help but smile wider than before, they had both had similar ideas she looked up to see Hotch reading her letter with the bear on his lap.

Hotch had gone into his office only to take a seat and sit on a small brown fluffy bear. He had a little tie on and his eyes were buttons the same color; gray. As he got up and reached for the small bear he examined it as if he were looking for a hidden bomb. He turned the poor bear upside down to the right, to the left and back around. Hotch was about to turn and throw the bear away, one never knew what it could really be or maybe he was just paranoid, when he saw Emily reading his letter and he smiled. That's when it hit him. Emily might have had the same idea.

Hotch turned red; for sitting on his gift and for thinking that it might be a bomb. Poor little bear was all but striped down from his tie. Hotch smiled and just as he was about to but the bear in his desk drawer he saw an envelope. Smaller than the one he had given Emily.

He opened it and smiled at the first word;

_Hey there;_

_So this is very random but so was tonight. I just got home. I am full beyond normal. You shouldn't have fed me so much. Haven't you read the signs 'DO NOT FEED THE WILD LIFE'? haha I had a great time now I just can't wait to digest my food a little more so I can take a short nap. I loved tonight so much! It was magical. And I stopped believing in magic a long time ago. Thank you!_

_The bear that I am giving you is named Snickers. Why? Because he reminded me of the chocolate and I had to buy myself a chocolate to. You have officially been warned Aaron Hotchner… if in any way you consume his eyes I will have some sort of consequence for you. Okay? Feel free to share with Jack. _

_I'll see you tonight then! Thanks again for a great night!_

_Emily_

Hotch smiled and quickly put the bear in his drawer he still couldn't let anyone catch on. He wanted it to work between them and he was afraid that if other people found out it would be ruined. He was going to protect it more than anything.

Just as Hotch was folding the letter and putting it in the drawer with Snickers. He heard the door open. It was JJ. God please not a case.

"Hotch." JJ called out, "Conference room."

"Case?" He asked

"No, Bristol Rhode Island wants us to check something but they have the suspects all ready they just want us to verify it for them." JJ said with a smile.

"Okay, gather the team." Hotch said standing. Thank god he had a date and he had no intention on missing it.

The team all gathered around the conference room and all discussed the case. Two hours of going over everything and analyzing everything and they were finally able to make a decision and an accurate accusation.

After JJ had gone and contacted the local PD and everyone she needed to the team was silently in their seats. No one really wanting to break the relaxing silence.

"So Aaron… Emily… do you have something to share with all of us?" Rossi asked

Emily and Hotch both checked their profiler mask and made sure to show no emotion as they both asked, "What?"

"Oh come on Aaron, Emily." Rossi whined

"We know you two have been going out for months now." Reid chirped in, making it even worse for Emily and Hotch.

"You guys think that we have been going out for _months?_" Emily asked now a bright red

Hotch was silently chocking on his own saliva.

"We know you have been, gum drop." Garcia said smiling.

"Come on you guys have been worse today then before all smiling and like up in the clouds with happiness." Morgan said an noticing the wide eyes form the Unit Chief and Emily he said, "Oh wait… I just got it. Rossi, man, they just got together. They weren't together!"

"Of course not." Emily and Hotch said

"YES! That means I win! Pay up!" Reid said extending his arm

"You were all betting!" accused Hotch as he saw everyone in the room pull out two bills of a hundred. They weren't even betting low.

"Yeah, and so were the guys down in counter terrorism." Reid said and grabbed the money and the squealed, "AND I WON! VEGAS HERE I COME!" And as Reid saw some of the glares he added professionally, "Sir, I'm going to need a week off."

"Sure thing Reid, anything else?" Hotch said sarcastically

"Well, no I think that's it, wow Hotch you're so understanding." Reid said

Everyone in the room laughed and got up to leave and finish of their other paperwork, when they heard Spencer Reid saying, "Wait, wait, why are you all laughing? What happened?"

Emily and Hotch walked together as Hotch smiled and said, "I guess there goes our secret."

"I guess so." Emily said with chuckle then adding, "But I can't seem to regret it."

"Neither can I." Hotch said and then saying, "I know we'll face anyone together, now and forever. I love you"

Emily smiled and said "I love you too." Emily leaned forward and gave Hotch a quick kiss.

Just as they were kiss they saw Strauss pass by them and mumble, "It's about time."

The couple turned to each other with shock faces and let out the laughter that was slowly filling up _their _lives. But so was their true and immense love. A love with a base as strong as their friendship.

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed it again and i hope the epilogue was good enough i loved the ending personally but ending terrify mean i suck at them. Well please leave a review adn thanks so much for reading!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


End file.
